


Double Penetration

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Pegging, Double Penetration in One Hole, Threesome
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Yen couldn’t be the bottom, so it was a 50/50 toss up if Geralt or Dandelion would be on the bottom. I prefer torturing Dandelion though (and so does Yen) so I went with him.

Dandelion mewled and arched his back. The strap on toy that Yennefer enjoyed tormenting him with was already deep inside him, but realizing that Geralt planned to penetrated him as well had him reeking even more strongly of desire, until he realized how much more was coming.

“Not going to fit- not going to fit-” Dandelion gasped as Geralt pressed himself against his hole, beside Yennefer’s toy.

“Don’t be absurd,” said Yennefer. “You’ve just got to try harder.” She elbowed Geralt and gave him an exasperated look when it became apparent that he was in no hurry to continue.

“Relax for me, Dandelion,” the Witcher said quietly. “Can you go that?”

“Yes,” said Yennefer dryly. “Do it for Geralt.”

Dandelion nodded dumbly and took a deep breath. Geralt pressed inside slowly, rubbing his hand against Dandelion’s hip. The bard screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head.

But his cock was harder than ever, apparently the pain hadn’t been enough to deter him.

Yennefer grinned. “I told you so,” she said haughtily.


End file.
